Mobile telecommunication networks traditionally supported a single service dedicated to handle voice calls. Eventually, separate data related services were supported over the mobile network. Receivers have evolved to handle two or more services (e.g., voice, data, Dual SIM, etc.) simultaneously. For instance, simultaneous voice and data capability has been introduced into the telecommunications industry. That is, a user could utilize both a voice service as well as a data service at the same time. In that case, the user could be conducting a voice call with a calling partner and simultaneously send or receive email that is relevant to the conversation. More particularly, simultaneous receivers are configured to maintain circuit switched connection with a designated network for voice service, and at the same time maintain another connection with another system in that network for handling data service.
However, when a receiver is connected to multiple systems (e.g., voice and data), the receiver consumes more power. This is because the receiver must monitor and process the signal from multiple wireless technology systems simultaneously. As an example, the receiver must monitor for pages coming from the different wireless technology systems indicating that the receiver is a target for voice or data communications. In this case, the receiving device drains its battery much more quickly than a device that is monitoring a single wireless technology system. The problem is exacerbated when there are multiple wireless technology systems to choose from for a receiving device. For instance, a chosen system to provide voice service may be selected from two or more available systems that provide voice service. Similarly, a chosen data system may be selected from multiple data systems in the network.
Voice and data systems chosen for a communication device may be set to default systems. This configuration may not be well suited to a environment at a particular point in time, and especially for dynamically changing RF environments. Additionally, system selection for a receiver at a particular point in time is typically performed by evaluating one or more performance factors. For instance, when choosing between two or more systems, a receiver may consider quality of service (QoS) parameters, signal quality, band preference, scheduling, etc.).